


Feels like I only go backwards again

by meaniswhatuare



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Triggers, everyone is done with college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: August 18, 2018, Homeroom. Janis meets a transferee from africa named Cady Heron, and her world suddenly stops. Years later, Cady and Janis meets in NYC. But Cady is hiding something from Janis which might break her heart again.





	1. Janis I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: the d slur

August 18, 2018,Homeroom. I see this as a typical first day of school for me, especially I’m in junior year of high school. Which means subjects gets harder every lesson and anxiety gets worst and worst... Good thing I got my best friend Damian to be there for me no matter what, but this first day isn’t the cliche first days of school that I have experienced with the same faces. My world stopped when I saw a pretty girl enter the classroom with Mr. Duvall and Ms. Norbury, a girl named Cady Heron. Her eyes, her smile, her auburn colored hair, basically everything in general about her is perfect. 

 

During our first subject, I warned her about Dawn’s boyfriend sitting on that chair next to me. During french, I told her about picking a french name, And during lunch Damian and I had the chance to talk to her. When we entered the girls bathroom and we saw her eating her lunch at a bathroom stall... That was the time I totally fell for Cady, I start to adore her facial features. I start to draw her every single day, I start to draw what she's wearing, I start to draw the features that stands out the most, you get what I mean. Despite the fact I am falling for her, she seems to like that senior named Aaron Samuels who’s hair is sexy pushed back as those straight girls would say. Things were rough back in Junior year in general, the whole burn book situation, Cady being a part of the plastics, you name it… Don’t worry, all was forgiven during spring fling and onwards.

 

But that… That was the past. Fast forward to the present, November 19,2026, 7 o’clock am. I am currently living in an apartment in new york with my best friend Damian and his fiance… Aaron Samuels. Shocker am I correct? Cady’s high school crush is now engaged to my best friend. I walked out of my bedroom to make myself a cup of coffee while I do a commission for my ex-girlfriend, Regina. You remember her right? The girl who wrote “Space Dyke” on my locker back in middle school, that life ruining fuck face was my girlfriend during my last 2 years of college. We’re still in good terms and we remain as friends. I sat by the balcony drinking my cup of coffee looking at the breathtaking view…. Of the buildings and rooftops, minding my own business scrolling through instagram thinking... God I love New York and I wish Cady was here to see this view. Speaking  of Cady Heron, you might wonder what is Cady up to, well… Based on her social media posts. She’s having a good time with Gretchen, being all _#relationshipgoals_ and a  _#powercouple_.

 

They didn’t move to Africa because Cady once said that Gretchen is afraid and all so they just  spent their days in Chicago, how nice. Let’s be honest for once guys: I never regretted being single, but being inlove… well shit, that’s a different topic. I am still here outside chillin in the balcony until! My phone starts to ring.

 

_Call from: (212)314-1592_

 

Who could that be? Might as well answer it, what if it’s a sexual predator? Or my landlord? Or someone who wants to plot revenge? You know what Sarkisian? Answer the damn call already.

 

“Hello?” I finally picked the damn call after overthinking, but after I said hello… It was all silent. Nice job Janis, you scared the person who tried to call you.

 

 _“Hey Janis.”_ The person finally responded, how does this person know my name??? I am confused????? And scared????? What’s going on????

 

“Uhm… Who’s this and why do you know my name?” I asked the person.

 

_“It’s me Cady… Heron, from high school?”_

 

Shit…


	2. Cady I

New York City, the city that never sleeps, or the Concrete Jungle where dreams are made of as described by the singer Alicia Keys in the song Empire state of mind featuring Jay Z. 

 

I have to stay in New York for something Regina George related, so that means I have to leave my fiancée, Gretchen Wieners, (yes, we're getting married soon) in Chicago for a week. She told me after we had sex before my flight that she'll go to New York next week and all that jazz, now...

"Who can I contact that is from northshore who is living in New York?" I asked myself scrolling thru my contacts and saw the name Damian Hubbard. Damian is currently in a relationship with my ex boyfriend, Aaron Samuels. Weird to think of it huh? The guy I was totally into is now dating my best friend. Aaron came out to me after Spring Fling.

 

May 25th, 2018. The Diner, 12:00 midnight. Me and Aaron are having pancakes after Spring Fling, it was just us and nobody was there to ruin the moment.

 

"I need to tell you something Cady..." Oh no, is he coming back into Regina's arms? Wait no, Regina has a thing for Janis I saw them dancing earlier.

 

"What is it?" My heart is beating fast, spit it out Aaron!

 

"I don't think we can be together."

 

"Why?"

 

"Cady, I am sorry okay? It's just I am into Damian." He is into who now? Damian??? Janis's bestfriend?

 

"Oh, it's kinda obvious on how you stare at him." But I know, thanks to Damian.

 

Now, speaking of Damian... Janis. Janis had this huge crush on me back in highschool, when she found out back in our graduation that I was dating Gretchen, she cried all night and I haven't heard of her eversince until Regina kept on posting photos of her in her instagram profile. I am going off track here, back to the present.

[ **Cady Heron] :** Hey, Damian?

 

Please reply, I am begging you.

 

 **[Damian Hubbard] :** Caddy! Hey, long time no chat whats up?

 

Took him a minute to reply.

 

 **[Cady Heron] :**  Nothing much, I just landed in New York last night. I am staying at my sisters place right this very moment.

 

 **[Damian Hubbard]:** ... Tonya?

 

 **[Cady Heron]:** Yeah, anyways do you have Janis's phone number? 

 

 **[Damian Hubbard]:** Yeah, here it is (212) XXX - XXXX :) Try giving her a call.

 

 **[Cady Heron]:** Sure. Thanks Damez :)

 

I started to dial the given number on my phone to see if it's actually her.

 

Okay it's ringing, please pick it up... I am feeling nervous.

 

 _"Hello?"_ Holy shit, she picked it up. What should I say??? How should I interact with someone I had a crush on? Yes I had a crush on Janis. But I was too afraid to admit it, now here I am loving someone who isn't her.

 

"Hi Janis." I greeted her

 

" _Uhm... Who's this and why do you know my name?_ " Janis asked me, wow she doesn't know me anymore? I guess I should make her remember who I am then.

 

"It's me Cady... Heron, from high school?"


End file.
